A Fairy Key Story
by XSDStitch
Summary: Request by Reflectthelight. Serena and Storm are send to Earthland to recover Lullaby... only to meet a certain group of mages.


**Before ANYBODY asks how this can be a Kingdom Hearts/Fairy Tail Crossover: Serena and Storm, the two female OCs appearing in the story are Kingdom hearts fan characters.**

In a train, Serena sat in front of a black haired girl with blue tips. Her name was Storm and she wore a white vest with a black shirt, blue jeans and white boots. Her eye color was grey and had a bolt shaped necklace around her neck.

"So… to summarize it again, we are here in Fiore to get back something that was stolen during the preparations of being transported off this world since it was too dangerous?" asked the girl and Serena nodded.

"That's right, Storm. The item in question is Lullaby. A flute of nearly 50 centimeters in length. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like hole in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cut," Serena described the item while showing a sketch of said flute. "According to the information available, it is created by Zeref and anybody who listens to its music dies. Although it isn't known if the one playing it die as well or not."

"Do you have any clue who might have taken it?" asked Storm.

"From what I could gather the most suitable suspects are dark guilds," replied Serena.

"You mean those which are not following the rules imposed by the Magic Council of Fiore?" asked Storm and Serena nodded. "Would fit them since they accept murder jobs and such. So, any other clues?"

"Aside from that? Nothing really. I was hoping we find more clues in the town"

"I see," said Storm, looking out of the window. "I really can't believe that I am traveling with you. After all, you are Yen Sid's personal student and nobody ever saw you at the Land of Departure except when Yen Sid decides to drop by."

"The circumstances have called for a private lesson. I don't like to talk about it."

"Guess that cannot be helped. But why us? If something that dangerous is to be dealt with, shouldn't it be more experienced people handle it?"

"Yen Sid thought this could be an opportunity to exercise what I have learned. And for you, Master Aqua thought it could be good that you get some field experience as well. Besides, I got some experience with other worlds myself."

Serena looked out of the window and told, "We should get ready… we are reaching Oniba's Station."

"Got that," told Storm.

They were rose up from the seats and proceeded to exit the train as they noticed a groan and as they turned around, they saw a pink haired boy lying there.

"What is wrong with him"? asked Storm

Serena knelt down, "Motion sickness… I have seen it before. Just not that bad of a case… can you keep an eye on him while I go and get a doctor?"

"Sure thing," told Storm

Serena got out of the train and decided to first make sure that somebody either helps her getting the boy out OR prevent the train from leaving. However, just as she got off the train, the vehicle started moving, leaving the station.

Turning around, Serena only looked confused, "Ok… never had this before."

In the train, Storm sighed, "Seriously? It would have helped more if Serena and I had carried this guy out."

"Oh? Fairy Tail?" asked somebody and she turned to see a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wore a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. he continued to speak. "So, you're a wizard in one of those legal guilds? Man, I'm jealous."

"Huh?" asked Storm and the man kicked the boy. "Legal guilds ain't all they're cracked up to be, Fairy!"

"Hey! He is motion sick! So leave him alone, jerk!"

"Hmph! Do you know what we call you guys?" he just told while grabbing her collar. "Flies! Yes, flies!"

Storm made a kick into his stomach before pulling out a weapon… her Keyblade

"Just who are you?" asked Storm but suddenly they both fall as the train stopped out of nowhere and something dropped on the ground. She looks looked at it and asked, "Is that… Lullaby?"

"You saw it?" asked the man.

Then suddenly the boy was up and punched the man. Storm just looked oddly at him, "This guy has a fast recovery out of the sudden."

Then a message came, "Uh, that emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be departing shortly."

"Crap! I'm outta here!" told the boy, grabbing Storm's arm without thinking

"You won't get away with hurting a member of Eisenwald!" told the man.

"So you're one of those Eisenwald guys? You talked a lot of trash about Fairy Tail! Let's finish this outside!" declared the boy and at this moment the train began to move making his motion sickness punch in again.

Storm deadpanned, "This guy has a serious problem…"

Then he grabbed again Storm's arm and jumps out, just to land with her on a car-like vehicle which stopped immediately and a red-haired woman in armor asked, "Natsu? Are you alright?"

"How can he be alright if he hit Gray with the head?" asked Serena as she got out of the car and pointed to a black haired boy that laid beside Natsu.

"Serena? Who are these people?" asked Storm.

"The red-head is Erza Scarlet, the boy that jumped out with you is Natsu Dragnell, the blacked haired one is Gray Fullbuster and the blond-haired girl in there is Lucy."

"Hey! You forgot about me!"

"Oh, and the blue-haired cat with wings is Happy… they are from the Fairy Tail Guild and they are after Lullaby as well… and thanks to them we know that Eisenwald must have it."

"That's correct," said Storm. "In the train is a guy that had the flute"

"That is bad," told Serena and turned to tell the others… only to see that Gray and Natsu were back on their feet… and arguing. She sighed and told, "I should have known… ice and fire."

Then Erza expressed that she is glad that Natsu is alright and pulled him close, his head hitting her armor hard.

"We have to follow this train! Eisenwald and Lullaby are on this train," told Serena.

"What? Idiot! Why did you leave the train?" asked Erza to Natsu and punched him. "I told that we are after them as I explained it earlier! Listen to people when they are talking to you!"

"Um… that's because she knocked him unconscious…" told Lucy in a low tone to the other two girls and they rolled their eyes.

Serena grabbed a wristband that is attached to the car through a cable and Storm asks, "What is this?"

"In easy words, a magic fueled car. And I provide the fuel."

"Do you think this is wise? I have much more reserves," told Erza

"Just trust me and drive," replied Serena.

"Alright! We have to hurry" told Erza and sped off, ignoring any sense of safety while speeding into the distance, although Storm's bigger problem was that she was cramped into a car with a fire-using guy that has a serious case of motion sickness and she wasn't eager to learn that happens if he starts to lose his stomach.

They reached the next station, only to learn that the entire Eisenwald Guild had hijacked the entire train.

"I could understand getting on a cart or a boat, but a train?" wondered Lucy

Serena nodded, "Yeah… that limits greatly on where they could go. To be precize , only the train stations."

"Wait a minute! This flute is a mass killer tool right?" began Storm. "So what if they want to get into the heart of a town and play the flute?"

"That's…" began Erza. "We have to hurry even more! With a train they can arrive fast and without much of a hustle to the next town before the army could prepare anything, especially since they don't know about the real danger!"

"Right!" agreed Gray. "They that they are handling a Dark Guild."

While on the high-speed drive towards the next town and its station, Happy got the feeling he had to tell Lucy something and even spoke out this feeling, just couldn't put a finger on what he was supposed to tell.

"I am sure you will remember in time," told Storm. "Given that we don't die before in a car crash…"

She looked rather odd as she saw that Natsu was trying to jump the fast-speeding vehicle and Happy starts guessing about what he had to tell Lucy and each guess was more unlikely than the previous one.

They reached the station but it was closed off because of a train derailment. Serena mused, "This smells like they got where they wanted to be. We should handle them as long as we have the chance."

"That's right," told Erza and got off with the others. She went to the announcer. "You! What's the situation inside?"

But as he didn't answer, she knocked him out, followed by everybody who didn't answer and Serena sighed, "Just go in and check! I make sure nobody will be here anymore if the worst comes"

"Alright."

And they stormed in while Serena went over to tell everybody about the killer flute, although she also went to the authorities about it to make the evacuation in an orderly but still fast manner. And she learned that they should also do something regarding the speakers.

Inside the train station they found a beaten up military platoon and Erza told, "They never stood a chance against an entire Wizard Guild."

Then a laugh came and they saw an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left of his face was a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and he had an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which were to take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. The clothes revealed his chest were torn. "I knew you'd come," told the man. "You Fairy Tail Flies!"

And behind the man was a big group of people, seemly a fitting size for a guild, even for a dark guild.

"You fiend!" began Erza. "So you're Erigo, I take it?"

"Natsu! Just wake up! Now!" told Lucy

Happy stated, "Not a chance. Trains, 4-wheelers, Lucy, it's motion sickness times three!"

"Lucy is a vehicle?" deadpanned Storm. "Where is that logic?"

"You damn Flies," told the man that Storm had seen in the train. "It's your fault master Erigor got angry at me"

"That voice…" began Natus.

"What are you scoundrels after?" asked Erza. "What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?"

"Seriously? Didn't we theorize it on the way here?" asked Storm.

"You don't know?" wondered Erigor and began to float in the air. "What's here at the train station?"

"Wind Magic?" guessed Storm to herself while listening

Erza then questioned, "You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?"

"I wonder how many thousands of onlookers are gathered around here?" told the wind-user. "And if you increase the volume, it'll reverberate throughout the city. The melody of death, that is!"

"Are you mad about using such a thing on innocent people?" asked Storm. "Not to mention that you risk killing yourself with it"

"It's a purge I am purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away. Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn't just. And so, the Shinigami comes to punish them!"

"He believes himself to be a Japanese god of death?"

"We are in a crossover story of a Japanese game and a Japanese manga with anime adaption," told Happy. "So the reference should have come sooner or later."

"Thanks Happy for breaking the fourth wall," told Storm.

"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this," stated Lucy. "And weren't you thrown out of the league because you did a ton of bad stuff?"

"Now that we've come this far, we don't want rights anymore", told the white-haired man "It's power! Those with power can wipe the past clean, and can rule the future."

"You're a complete idiot, aren't you?" asked Lucy.

"Too bad for you, Flies," scoffed the black-haired man from the train. "You won't get to see the new dark age because you're heading to the afterlife!"

Then shadows shot from underneath him, trying to attack everybody but Natsu jumped on his feet and pushed them away with a burning hand.

"Back at the nick of time? Typical" mumbled Storm at this cliché. "Time to crash these freaks."

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team," told Lucy. "You'd better prepare yourself!"

"The rest is up to you!" told Erikor while floating up. "Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!" he shouted and then disappeared in thin air.

Storm just said, "Coward."

"Natsu, Gray, Storm, you three head after him," told Erza.

"As long as you three work together, there's no way you'd lose, even to the "god of death," Erza finished."

"Roger," told Storm and headed off with Gray and Natsu.

As they run the hallway, Gray spoke, "Working together? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Fire and ice don't help each other!" told Natsu. "No way!"

"And this girl! She isn't a Fairy Tail member!" added Gray. "Erza just does whatever she wants!"

"Stop complaining!" told Storm. "You can fight as much as you want once we stopped this! And we have to split up anyway!"

"Good! Than we can prove who is the better of us!" told Gray and took the left path

"Which is fire," replied Natsu and took the right path.

Storm just shrugged her shoulders and ran along the middle field. While she was running, she wondered, "If he is planning to broadcast it…" and headed directly to the studio, opening the door. She moved in, looking around, "Nobody here? If he isn't here, then how does he plan to broadcast it? Or… does he plan something else entirely?"

Then she notices something and jumped away, just as something impacted the ground and somebody spoke, "I knew you'd come here trying to mess up our plan!"

"Then what is your real plan?" asked Storm, her Keyblade ready, noticing he was using sort of bands tied to his fingers.

He started attacking. Storm dodged each of his blows and he taunted, "No one can escape from my urumi." He continued attacking, this time from every direction, but they hit a wall of water and got interrupted by fast swings of a blade.

"Water magic and sword fight? Interesting," told the man. "But no match for my magic!"

Then suddenly a ball of water hit him and shot him through the wall.

Storm walked towards him and asked, "What IS your real plan? Because it is obvious that you are not thinking of using the speakers."

"Erigor's magic wind wall should be in place by now," told the man

Storm questioned, "Magic wind wall?"

"A barrier of wind so that none of you idiots can escape from here!"

"Which means this was a trap to stop us? What is your real target that it requires you to stop our tracks?"

"We were only taking over this station to block the route to the end of the line, Clover Station."

"And what is at Clover Station? And why should this help you to block the access over there?"

"Clover Station is across a giant gorge. There's no way to get there except this route. Unless you can fly like Erigor, that is!"

"But what is so special about Clover?"

"You really don't know?" he laughed and whipped her away. "How pitiful! This is where all the Guild Masters are meeting right now! We will kill all of them for their sins!" He whipped her more and more, then with the final blow he wrapped her up, "You won't stop us! You can't leave this station! No one can stop us! We're going to get our revenge on those people who oppressed us!"

"You know what your problem is?"

"Huh?"

"You talk too much!" told Storm and her opponent suddenly found himself in a water bubble that froze solid within seconds. The whip got loosened up and she walked past him, "And that's your downfall."

Meanwhile, Erza was trying to head out of the station after beating all the Eisenwald members up, but she only found the wind wall and Serena in front of it, trying to cast a spell on it.

"What is going on?" asked the red-haired woman.

Serena glanced back at her and told, "Once the evacuation was done, I saw that this wind shield was up and some guy pushed me in with wind magic! Then he told me he was late and left! Since then I am trying to dismantle this spell."

"You can do that?"

"Once I find the right way, I can. Easier said than done though, especially since I don't have much reserves left after the bumpy ride! And I won't try to pass it. It shreds you on the attempt."

"Then we have to find a way out! Hopefully the others are able to finish their tasks, . Then we will question the Eisenwald members how to get out," told Erza.

Serena shook her head, "I doubt that they know! And I doubt this station was their real target."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why should he bother to trap us if he is planning to kill us all with something that ends us once we hear it? Also the mentioning that he was late… as he was on a time limit."

Erza looked shocked suddenly. "The Guild Masters meeting!"

"The what?" asked Serena.

Erza explained, "Right now, at the end of this train line, the Masters of all Guilds in Fiore are having a meeting! I can only guess that their true goal is to kill them with the flute!"

"Then we have to hurry up," told Serena and concentrated more on breaking the spell, but was failing at this task.

Storm came back, shouting, "Bad news! They are trying to kill the Guild Masters!"

"Thanks for confirming what we started to suspect," told Erza

Gray also showed up, "What did I miss?"

"Big trouble!" told Storm.

Suddenly they heard explosions and Serena asked, "Does anyone mind telling this pyromaniac that blowing the building up is not going to help?"

"You heard her! Find Natsu and stop him!" ordered Erza and without asking further, Gray grabbed Storm and rushed away.

They soon found Natsu, who had his hands on the man… Kageyama, and not far behind was a very fat one, heavily burned.

"What happened here?" questioned Storm.

Natsu told, "I just finished beating this one up, as his comrade attacked him from behind! As a result I punished him for that!"

Storm went to the fat one and slapped him awake, "Why did you attack your comrade?"

"It… it was an order… he… he was the only one who… could have dispelled the magic wall," he whimpered and groaned as Storm slammed his head into a wall.

"Great… goodbye easy exit before we even knew about it!" told Storm. "Gray! Help me get him to Serena. Perhaps she can do something."

"Does she know healing magic?" asked Gray

Storm replied, "From what I heard, she knows a wide array of spells."

Nodding in understanding, he helped her carrying the wounded Eisenwald member over and after a brief explanation, Serena checked on him, "I need to know the form of assault."

"This bastard moved his arm through his body with the help of magic," told Natsu.

"I assume a phasing form of magic?" guessed Serena

Natsu looked oddly, "What?"

"Forget it," sighed the girl and started casting a spell. "Since it is a phasing wound, it is a complex one. I can only treat the worst of it, but for more I lack the knowledge and the strength."

"Just great," shouts Storm.

Natsu declared, "Then I will tear this wind wall to shreds!"

"If we could burn or freeze it, we would have done it already!" told Serena.

"Then how about Lucy's spirits?" asked Natsu. "I was able to transport between places by going through the Spirit World at the Everlue mansion, remember?"

"Well, a normal person would die if they did that," told Lucy. "You can't breathe and anyway, the gate can only open where the Celestial Wizard is."

"So your idea is useless Natsu," concluded Serena. "I had a similar way but I don't know if I have the strength to call it or any way to ensure nothing happens to you while using it."

"Is it that dangerous?" asked Erza

Serena replied, "Anybody unprepared could be lost forever."

"LUCY! I remembered!" Happy suddenly shouted.

"Remembered what?" asked Lucy

"THE THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN WE CAME HERE!"

He handed over a golden key to Lucy who panicked, "That's Virgo's key! You can't just go stealing things like this!" she scolded the cat.

Happy however defened defended himself, "But Virgo said to give it to you!"

"We don't have the time for this!" told Serena. "Unless this key helps us to get out."

"She said that since Everlue was arrested, his contract was broken," explained Happy. "So she visited us and said she wanted to contract with you, Lucy."

"Oh, so she showed up?" wondered Lucy with a scared face and Serena wondered if she should ask… but judging Natsu and Happy, she couldn't make sense of what they would tell them and Lucy… was busy with Happy and this key right now, and she started scolding him for wasting time.

Happy only told sadly, "I was thinking we could escape from the magic wind wall by digging underneath it… and Virgo can dig holes."

"Good thinking," told Serena. "Make this contract and get us out of here."

Then Lucy held the key out and called, "Oh Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

A pretty looking girl with pink hair and blue eyes in maid outfit and… some handcuffs?

"Ok…" mumbled Serena and Storm at the same time and they were looking surprised at the surprised faces of Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

The Virgo Girl just asked, "You called, Master?"

"Who are you?" questioned Lucy.

"Hey Marco, you really slimmed down!" told Natsu.

She just replied, "My name is Virgo. I apologize for the trouble I caused you earlier."

"Slimmed down?" inquired Lucy in shock. "More like a different person!"

"Now you have some things to explain," told Serena.

"I am a Celestial Spirit that is faithful to her master. I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes," explained Virgo.

"You seemed a lot more powerful and forceful before, though," Complains Natsu

"Is that so?" Virgo wondered. "In this case I return to this form," suddenly she was extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails. Everybody but Natsu and Erza jumped at this.

"Your last Master… wanted you to take the form of a gorilla?" asked Serena

"I prefer the slim version!" shouted Lucy.

"Understood."

"Anyway, we don't have any time," started Lucy. "Can we postpone the contract until later?"

"Understood, Master."

"Stop calling me Master already, would you?"

"Then I shall I call you Queen?" asked Virgo while looking at the whip at Lucy's waist.

"Rejected."

"Then Princess?"

"Hmm… that might be nice…"

"Can we go now?" asked Serena. "We are on a tight schedule."

"True," told Lucy.

Virgo replied, "Understood, Princess," and she started digging with her magic and everybody followed her into the new hole, taking Kageyama with them.

Once they were outside, Serena stated, "Strong wind…"

"It's no use," came the weak voice of Kageyama. "You'll never be able to catch up now. We… won…"

"You only won once your goal is achieved. Until then, we are still in game," told Serena. "Natsu and Happy are already on their way to deal with Erigor."

"What?" asked Lucy and looked around, obviously nobody but Serena had noticed that they had left.

"Better we try and catch up," told Serena and they got into the four-wheeler, driving off. Although this time, Erza fueled it as Serena needed to rest and restore her magic.

Kageyama wondered, "Why? Why did you take me with you?"

"The city was deserted," told Lucy "So we're gonna take you to a doctor in Clover. You should be grateful!"

"No… I mean… why did you save me?"

"Why wasting a life when it isn't necessary?" asked Serena. "Too many good people are dying daily… and even saving a single life makes the universe a better place… and honestly? I think you just got on the wrong trail and some eye-opening might be good for you."

Then after some time, they caught up with Natsu, who only declared "You guys are late! It's already over."

"Too bad! Wanted to show him a piece of mind as well" told Serena.

And Storm looked at her, "I guess we are done here. Just picking up the flute and make sure it doesn't do anything anymore."

"Let's go to the guild hall. We'll report what happened and let the Masters dispose of the flute," offered Erza. "Clover's not far from here."

Then suddenly the 4-Wheeler jumped over them with the help of Shadows and Kageyama declared, "I've got the lullaby! You let your guard down, Flies!"

"I regret right now to have treated the worst of his wounds," admitted Serena

Storm sighed, "Next time, we should only help the enemy once we are sure their goals are shattered."

"True… let's follow them," replied Serena and they began to run.

As they finally caught up to with him, it was evening and they saw that Kage was about to play the flute but… he couldn't, for some reason.

They wanted to interference but suddenly a dark scythe blocked their way.

"Wait for it," told Serena. "I think we got into his skull earlier."

Then an old small man started to speak and beside him was standing… the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Once his speech was finished, Kage dropped the flute and got on his knees… surrendering it to him.

The four Fairy Tail members rushed up to him to celebrate the victory while Storm and Serena were about to pick the flute up… only for the three eyes starting start to glow and a laugh came from it, "A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!"

"Dammit!" told Serena. "Why didn't I think of it earlier!?"

"What?" asked Storm and the flute began to transform into an extremely tall beast that had three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.

"Your pitiful souls, that is!"

"That's way too big!" shouted Lucy

"What the heck?" Storm asked.

"If this thing has been in Zeref's hands, then he made it into one of his demons."

"How the heck do you know about that?" asked Storm

"Books," Serena replied.

"So then, which of your souls should I partake of first? No… I've decided! I'm going to eat all of your souls, you pitiful wizards!"

"We have to hit it hard and fast," told Serena. "I shall prepare something special, but I need time!"

"What are you planning?" asked Erza.

Serena told, "I know a few very strong spells! But I have to gather all of my remaining reserves to pull off one of my strongest."

"Understood," told Erza and changed into a different armor, attacking with a wide array of swords while Natsu attacked with fire-covered fists and Gray shot lances of ice at the monster's body.

Storm held her Keyblade out and streams of water balls were shot towards the chest, bombarding the body of the beast.

"You're really pissing me off now!" shouted Lullaby and tried to smash them with its arm, only for the others to avoid the attack while taking more punishment from the fighters on all sides.

"Amazing! I've never seen such a combination of attacks before!" told Kage

"Their movements are perfectly in sync!" told Lucy.

"Say… why aren't you fighting?" asked Serena to Lucy while preparing her spell.

"I ran out of magic."

"You need training," she replied with a deadpan.

Then Lullaby roared and began to absorb the surrounding air . and Lucy panicked, "I have a bad feeling!"

"He attempt to play his song," told Serena

"I'll dine on your souls!" shouted Lullaby.

It released the air… and… no real tone came out from him, only weird sounds, "Huh?"

"What the heck?" asked Lucy shocked.

"What's with this sound?" asked Lullaby.

Serena grinned, "Due the heavy punishment you received, your body got cracked up… and a cracked flute cannot play properly!"

"So after all this build up, this is the punch line?!" came from Lucy.

"How dare you to mock me?!" shouted Lullaby and started to rampage.

"Not so fast!" told Serena and a magic circle appeared under her feet. "With the gathered magic power I open the gates of the sky, unleashing their destructive power! Ultima Spell! Meteor!"

And the magic circle flew into the air and grew in size as a giant meteor phases out of it, shooting directly at Lullaby who could only stare at the attack, "NOOOO!"

The impact caused a large explosion that wiped Lullaby's body and the nearby surrounding area out. All that left after the explosion was a crater with Lullaby in the form of a flute again in the center, all cracked up and its might completely broken.

Serena stumbled down from all the excessive usage of magic and Storm helped her up, "Man! I never thought that I would see that soon such a strong spell!"

"Thanks," told Serena. "Now that the flute is no longer of any use… I guess our job is over."

"Yeah… and we should really go! I think we wiped a bit more out then we should have."

"And here I thought I couldn't get as destructive as a Fairy Tail Wizard," deadpanned Serena. "Let's get lost… like the others."


End file.
